


I Forgot My Jacket

by annoying_baka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plans, i feel if i put more tags i'll just ruin the fic, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_baka/pseuds/annoying_baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi has been planning this for a long time and the long awaited day comes... All he needs to start it off with is for Nishinoya to forget his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgot My Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from [@otpprompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/141176405711/imagine-person-a-proposing-to-person-b-by-leaving)

Over the time, Azumane had learned that Nishinoya always left something when they were going out: phone, wallet, scarf, gloves, but most of all, their jacket, and this fact will really help him with the plan that he has been planning for so long.

When the day comes for his plan to get into action he needed a bit of luck, and that was for his boyfriend to specifically forget his jacket. Cruel, maybe a little since he knew that it was going to get really cold tonight and hadn't told him but necessary, for his plan to work out.

Luck, in the end, seemed to be in his side since Nishinoya had in fact forgot to lift their jacket and left it at their apartment because he was so excited to go in their date since Azumane himself had made all their preparations.

Their date wasn't fancy. They went to see a scary movie that his energetic boyfriend really wanted to watch but wouldn't go see because 'Tanaka has already seen it with his sister and you don't like scary movies Asahi~'' Nishinoya said when he asked him. So it was quite a surprise to Nishinoya when Azumane gave the already reserved ticket stating that they were in fact going to watch that movie. But Nishinoya didn’t act like he thought he would, exactly...

"Asahi..." Nishinoya called out his name while still looking down at the tickets in his small hands.

"Y-Yes?"

"Did you do something wrong or are you hiding something that I should know about?" His boyfriend quickly looked up at him with a pout in his face.

"Wh-WHAT?! N-No! Why would you think that?!" He stuttered not expecting that reaction. He thought Nishinoya would be jumping for joy not be sceptical towards him.

"Well, you don't like scary movies and sometimes when you think you have dome something wrong or you want to tell me something that has been a secret for a short time but you couldn't hold it in because it made you feel bad so you are going to tell me, before you actually tell me, you give me stuff or do stuff I like." Nishinoya explained carefully and Azumane got more flustered as he went on. He wasn't wrong after all. "So... Do you need to tell me something?"

"N-No! I just thought we should do things you like once in a while Noya since we normally just do things I'm comfortable with. I felt bad about that." He explained. Not totally a lie.

"If you say so... Then let's go watch this awesome movie! Thank you, Asahi!" His boyfriend suddenly jumped and gave him a hug nearly knocking Azumane off his feet.

The movie went...okay. He really didn't have a good time getting a jump scare every two seconds and watching so many people die but, beside him Nishinoya beamed brightly from how much fun he was having so he took his small boyfriend's hand in his own big one and endured it all.

After the movie they walked for a while before they went and got dinner at a restaurant Azumane had reserved at. Nishinoya was a bit nervous since he wasn't wearing extravagant clothes but he quickly reassured him saying that it wasn't that fancy and they wouldn't care.

The dinner went great. The food was amazing, or awesome as his boyfriend kept saying throughout it. Although he was starting to get nervous since it was nearly time for the whole reason he made this plan for to come. Nishinoya gladly didn’t notice his nervousness for once. He's gotten so good at knowing when Azumane is distressed about something.

After the dinner was over, he asked Nishinoya if it was okay if they didn't go home yet since it was such a beautiful night and wanted to walk in this peaceful night with him. Nishinoya evidently didn’t have a problem with that and gave him a big radiant smile.

They quietly walked through the streets, sometimes looking in stores that were still open at this time of night. When there was only them in a street they would sometimes hold hands if it really didn’t look like somebody was going to come at any moment. It was surprising his boyfriend hadn't asked him if he really was okay yet since he was starting to become really fidgety and his hands were clammy.

They pass by a high school that has a park beside it and hear some ruckus going on. They both look at each other and slowly walked towards the sounds to see if something is going on.

The find two boys wearing uniforms, probably students who attend the high school, playing volleyball with each other. But one of them accidentally hits the other one in the head and they start arguing, the one that got hit always calling the other one a dumb-ass.

"They remind me of Hinata and Kageyama." Nishinoya chuckles beside him and he huffs a laugh as well.

"You're right. Especially with the one who's calling the other one dumb-ass." He says and Nishinoya nods while laughing.

They leave the two high school students behind and walk on, hand in hand. It's so quiet in this street. No sounds. Nobody walking by. The only lights emanating from the street lamps. He hopes the two boys they just saw get home to their families okay.

"We should ask Kageyama and Hinata if they would want to hang out with us soon if they have time. We haven’t seen them in a while." Nishinoya looks at him and he smiles.  
  
"We should, but you should stop teasing them about how late they started going out together."

"Oh, c'mon! They didn't start going out till their last year in university and they both liked each other since their second year in Karasuno! I though they would at least become boyfriend's before they left to go to university but they didn’t till their last year of **university**!" Nishinoya waved his arms about in disgust nearly breaking Azumane's arm since they were still holding hands. " I as a _senpai_ need to tease them about it since they were so stupid."

" You're not their _senpai_ anymore Noya."

His boyfriend only put both his hands on his ears and started singing a song pretending he didn’t hear what he said. His boyfriend would really never act his age. But that’s just another reason he loved him.

A sudden gush of cold wind passed making the cold night even colder that it had already been. He hoped Noya would finally feel how cold it is so that the last thing in his plan was complete to give away to the main event.

"Fuck, it’s so cold." Nishinoya rubbed his arm with his free hand shivering a little. "Of course I forgot my jacket today too."

"Here." Azumane unclasped his hand from Nishinoya's and felt his right coat pocket before taking his coat. Good, still there.

With shaky hands, nervous about what was about to happen, he put his large coat around his boyfriend's small frame. He couldn’t help chuckle a little looking at how even tinier Nishinoya looked in his coat.

"You're always so nice to me Asahiii~" Nishinoya faked cried and gave Azumane a big smile while putting his arms through the massive coat sleeves. He buttoned the coat so no wind could get in and showed Azumane his left hand. "C'mon, I still wanna hold hands."

"At least put your other hand in the pocket so that it doesn't freeze, it's already turning purple." He told his boyfriend becoming anxious, his heart suddenly beating really fast. C'mon Nishinoya, don't make it any longer or I'm going to have a heart attack..

"Jeez. You sometimes sound like my mother, Asahi." His boyfriend put his hand in the massive pocket and quirked his eyebrow and began to pull his hand out. "What’s thi-"

Nishinoya froze once he looked what was in his hand. Eyes wide. Mouth open but no sounds coming out.

" _Okay_." Azumane whispered to himself before getting down in one knee in front of a frozen Nishinoya. His boyfriend's still responsive eyes slowly followed what ever he was doing making him even more nervous. They followed Azumane's hand as it slowly reached up to take Nishinoya's free hand. " I know this may be a little sudden to you but I have been thinking about this and planning this for quite a long time." Nishinoya was still just looking at him and he coughed a little before going on. "We have been going out with each other for a long time now. We have known each other for an even longer time as well. Although you're my boyfriend, you are also my best friend, you always have been throughout these years no matter what. You have stayed beside me by the good times but also the bad times, ones that we made ourselves some times but we still pushed through, always stronger.... God, I'm _really_ not good at this..." He whispered the last part and closed his eyes while breathing in deeply before exhaling and slowly opened his eyes to look as confidently as he could at Nishinoya. " What I mean with all, _this_."" Azumane pointed between them with his free hand. " Is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and even though I promise you everyday because it will never change, I want to promise you in front of the god's above, that I will always love you no matter what happens and that I will stay with you no matter what happens as well because I am madly in love with you and I really do believe that we are soulmates, so..." He took the box from Nishinoya's unmoving hand. "Although Japan hasn't legalised same-sex marriage yet, I still want to give you this ring to symbolize that we will and that I feel this way. We can still get a same-sex partnership if you want or if you really want we can go somewhere else where they have legalized gay marriage and have a wedding there! L-Like I know it costs a lot of money and it w-wouldn't be recognized over here that we are m-married a-and then there's the people that would need to come over to another country for our wedding and- ANYWAY! IN SHORT!" He let go of Nishinoya's hand and opened the red box to show a gold ring. "Would you, Nishinoya Yuu, spend the rest of your life with me and marry me?"

Nishinoya didn't respond and just kept looking at him but his lips slowly started to open and close.

"N-Noya? I-I'm sorry I d-didn't mean to shock you I-"

"Asahi, **idiot**!" Nishinoya suddenly shouted, tears escaping from his eyes and his cheeks becoming red. " D-Don't just spring this out on m-me."""

"I'm sorry! J-Just forge-"

"Idiot! Of course I'll say yes! You big...dumbass!" His sobbing boyfriend (or I guess know fiancée) suddenly dropped to the ground and put his forehead on Asahi's shoulder.

Tears began to form in his eyes and he smiled brightly. He looked down at Nishinoya and kissed the side of his head. "You're starting to sound like Kageyama."

"Ugh, don’t say that." Nishinoya laughed between his cries and sat up to look at Azumane. "Jeez, of course I'll marry you, you big softy bear. I love you." His boyfriend reached his hand up to wipe the tears dropping from Azumane's eyes.

"I love you too, Yuu." He managed to choke out between his closed up throat and leaned down to give a slow kiss to the most important man in his life.

Once the sweet kiss was over Nishinoya sniffed one last time and quickly wiped his tears giving him his big bright smile. "Now put that awesome ring on my hand, I'll need to start showing it off."

"Actually, there's something I need to show you about the ring first." Azumane said while taking the ring out of the box and giving it to Nishinoya. "There's something engraved inside."

Nishinoya takes the ring confused and tries to see what's engraved on the ring. "Always my soulmate. Always my... _libero_." His boyfriend slowly calls out what's engraved, his voice turning to a whisper with his last words.

" I-I know it might be stupid but-"

"No, Asahi. I love it." Nishinoya smiles and looks up at Asahi giving him the ring. "Can you put it on my finger?"""

"O-Of course." He takes the gold ring and then takes Nishinoya's small left hand and delicately puts the ring on his finger.

Nishinoya slowly raises his left hand in front of his face to look at it with a blushing but radiating face. "We'll need to talk about the wedding and there is things to prepare. But let's brag about this first. Daichi and Suga had their engagement moment, it's time for ours." He chuckles and slowly gets up from the cold road. "We can probably talk to them about what they are planning to do about marriage as well so we can think about it with them."

"Anything you want, Yuu." He smiles and gets up from the cold floor putting the red box back in his coat pocket which Nishinoya is wearing. "Let's go back home now. It's late and really cold. You can call or text anyone you want from there."

"Okay!" Nishinoya chuckled and practically drags Azumane the first few steps because of how quickly he wanted to get home. Though he did catch up to Nishinoya and smiled brightly.

The walked hand in hand down the quiet street, beaming of happiness and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little drabble~ I just felt it was appropriate of Asahi to quietly ask Noya to marry him and not do something big.
> 
> If you have any feedback please leave it in the comments below~ And if there's any mistakes please do inform me of them!
> 
>  EDIT: Thanks to everybody who left comments and gave kudos~ Makes me really happy 
> 
> [MY TUMBLR](http://annoying-baka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
